In order to ensure a vehicle interior space for luggage, passengers, and the like, a seat back folded down onto a seat cushion and the seat cushion are stowed into a space on a vehicle floor located on a front side or a rear side of the seat in a vehicle longitudinal direction. Such the vehicle seat is disclosed in JP2003-118451A. A known retractable vehicle seat may include right and left front legs in a vehicle width direction and rotatably connected to respective front portions on right and left sides of a seat cushion frame, and right and left rear legs in the vehicle width direction and rotatably connected to respective rear portions on right and left sides of the seat cushion frame. The vehicle seat may be normally in a seating position as the pair of front legs engage with respective strikers provided on the vehicle floor by means of each lock device including a latch and a pawl.
According to such the lock device, in order to detect a locked state of the latch, at least two detection switches are provided in the vicinity of the latch so that a large gray zone in the system can be addressed.
However, usage of two or more detection switches requires a complicated controller for the process conducted by the detection switches and may be uneconomical.
Thus, a need exists for a seat for a vehicle that can provide a simple structure and achieve cost reduction. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides such a device.